star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Dathomiri (Zabrak/Human Hybrid)
Dathomirians, or Dathomiri, were a sentient near-Human species native to the Outer Rim world of Dathomir. The creation of the Dathomiri species was the result of hybridization between Human females and male Zabrak. They constituted a small percentage of the Nightsister society - a sect of witches using dark magicks - but rose to preeminence under the leadership of Clan Mother Talzin, a Dathomirian herself. At some point during the Clone Wars, the Kaleesh General Grievous, leader of the Separatist Droid Army, attacked the Dathomirians, who took refuge in the Nightsister Fortress. Grievous wiped out every Dathomirian of the clan, except for Asajj Ventress and Mother Talzin. 'Personality' Dathomirian society is seperated in to many different clans, all martriarchies. All the power resides with the women. Men are nothing more than slaves and mates. The males make up a slave labor force; they are not even allowed to go to war with their females. Males are trained in martial arts for the defense of the individual villages only. 'Physical Description' Dathomirian females tend to have pale gray or white skin and usually blue or silvery eyes, and tall and thin bodies. Their male counterparts more closely resembled Zabrak, muscular and powerfully-built who sported skin patterns similar to Sith tattoos and vestigial cranial horns. Females tend to exhibit a certain athleticism, while males usually possessed powerful strength. All Dathomirian specimens were Force-Sensitive, though this was due to the genetic Forceful component of the female Human Nightsisters that helped breed the subspecies. Some females among the Witches of Dathomir were Dathomiri Zabraks with the vestigial horns and characteristics of the Zabrak species. 'Alien Type: Hybrid' Hybrids were individuals (or entire species and subspecies) in which the individual's parents (or the ancestry of a species or subspecies) were from two different species. The Human species is able to interbreed with many sentient species throughout the galaxy. This intermingling of genetics has produced millions of hybrids throughout galactic history, and in some cases entirely new species and subspecies. Although the term "Dathomirian" was originally used in reference to the culture of Witches of Dathomir descended from the Human Jedi Allya, it eventually evolved to describe the hybrid near-Human species born from mating between Dathomir's Human female Nightsisters and a group of Zabraks from Rattatak who had arrived on Dathomir during pirate raids. Homeworld [[Dathomir|'Dathomir']], an obscure planet in the Outer Rim Territories, located in the Quelii sector. 'Example Names' Daka, Maul, Karis, Savage Opress, Shelish, Talia, Talzin, Asajj Ventress, Augwynne Djo, Zalem, Teneniel Djo, Tenel Ka Djo, Kirana Ti, Damaya, Ros Lai, Charal, Sai Sircu, Yansu Grjak, Mighella, Lomi Plo 'Age in Years' Similar to that of Humans. 'Adventurers' Dathomirians are rarely encountered offworld. This is because their "magicks" tend to be strongest on Dathomir. Whether this a trait of the planet itself, a phenomena of the Force, or something else is unknown. Those Dathomiri who do go offworld are almost always females. Males have no true rights or freedoms on Dathomir, so if one is encountered offworld, he is most likely a runaway slave. 'Dathomiri Species Traits' 'Creator's Notes' The information presented here is useful for the creation of Zabrak/Human hybrid characters, also known as Dathomiri. It should be noted that the term Dathomiri does not come into existence until after 600 BBY in the Star Wars Expanded Universe. That is not to say that Zabrak/Human hybrids did not exist before this time, only the term did not. Dathomiri also refers to hybrids born from the mating of Human females and Zabrak males. Category:Species Category:Alien Type: Hybrid